1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for removably mounting a chip module, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), to a printed circuit board.
Conventional electrical connector is described in Chinese Patents Nos. CN2629252 and CN2609213, both disclose an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a pick up cap assembled on the insulative housing. In general, the pick up cap defines a plurality of hooks at two sides of a body portion for engaging with the insulative housing so as to assemble the pick up cap on the insulative housing. However, a weight of the electrical connector is becoming greater, the pick up often separates from the insulative housing and the insulative housing easily occurs shaking.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,353, issued on Jun. 14, 2005 and assigned to HonHai, discloses an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a pick-up cap covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of contact-receiving slots passing through an upper and a lower surfaces thereof. The contacts are received in the contact-receiving slots and each contact has an upper and a lower contacting ends. The insulative housing is displaced on the printed circuit board to form electrical connections between the lower contacting ends of the contacts and the printed circuit board. Then the chip module is placed upon the upper surface of the insulative housing to form electrical connection with the upper contacting ends of the contacts. Thus, an electrical connection between the chip module and the printed circuit board is established.
The pick-up cap is attached to the insulative housing and can be absorbed by a vacuum mechanism to practice a movement of the electrical connector. The pick-up cap covers the upper surface of the insulative housing to prevent dust from outside and protect the upper contacting ends of the contacts. However, the pick-up cap is provided with a plurality of latches only on two opposite sides thereof. So I understood the latches only hold two sides of the insulative housing. Thus if the weight of the insulative housing with the contacts is not symmetrical, the insulative housing may rock and even separates from the pick-up cap when the electrical connector assembly is moved in virtue of the vacuum.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector assembly to stress the problems mentioned above.